


42 Word Fills

by SamuelJames



Category: Angel: the Series, Burn Notice, Chuck (TV), Leverage, Southland, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, M/M, Old Works Being Transferred, Southland AU, Southland Spoilers, Wordcount: 0-100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 10:27:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10965366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: Various fills of differing ratings for prompts at comment_fic where the theme was 42 word fills.





	42 Word Fills

_Prompt: Any, any, save me (filled with Southland Sammy Bryant/Nate Moretta)_

Nate pleads with him. "Help me, Sammy. Save me."  
  
Sammy tries to hold back the crowd. Nate's eyelids flicker.  
  
"Sammy, I'm scared."  
  
"I've got you. S'okay."  
  
"See ya, Sammy."  
  
"No! Nate!"  
  
Sammy wakes, reaches out instinctively.  
  
"Another nightmare?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I'm here, Sammy."

_Prompt: Angel/Chuck, Wes/Casey, 10 reasons why they work._

Wes' great blowjobs.  
Casey's aggressive kisses.  
The softer ones that are even better.  
Spooning.  
Great sex.  
Comfortable silences.  
Casey's chest makes a great pillow.  
Not being asked about their emergencies.  
Not having to explain their scars.  
The trust that built over time.

_Prompt: Burn Notice/Leverage, Michael/Eliot, affection._

Publicly they maintain a necessary distance. Eliot is much too important to Michael for his enemies to know they're together. Eliot isn't really the hand-holding type anyway.

Privately however there are gentle touches, lingering glances, scorching kisses and occasionally some post-coital cuddling.

_Prompt: Star Trek (2009), Kirk/McCoy, baking._

"You want me to make my own birthday cake."

"Only because I love you, Bones, and it should be edible. I did a practice one last week. It was not good."

Bones smiles at him. "Let me show you how it's done."


End file.
